


All Things Must Pass

by amfw



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfw/pseuds/amfw
Summary: Continuation of Canon. Kaede dies and Rin's engagement is called off. Her life tumbles into a purgatory state, but something is awakened and disrupts her mundane days. Will Sesshoumaru be around to save her this time?





	1. Chapter 1

It could not be helped. Her feelings on the matter swayed from disappointment to complete and utter relief. Rin bent over and angrily plucked wildflowers in a field near the village of Edo. A breeze picked up and her dark smooth hair swayed forward. She stopped and closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath.

_ I need to let it go, _ Rin thought in a resigned tone, and resumed plucking what were essentially weeds, out of the Earth. It had been nearly six months since she went to live with Inuyasha and Kagome after her failed marriage. If you wanted to call it that, since it had never happened in the first place.  _ Failed engagement _ , her mind amended.

Kaede-sama had arranged Rin to be married to a man who was much older than her, months before she died. It was an obvious attempt to ensure Rin’s future. Toshi-sama was not her ideal match by any means. He was a scrawny looking man who valued traditionalism over everything. He was intense, a disciplinarian, and not overly friendly. But, Rin respected Kaede-sama’s wishes. Rin assumed that whomever Kaede-sama had chosen, would surely be sincere and honorable. Silently, she wished for her own happiness in a new life with Toshi-sama.

However, Kaede passed away a week prior to the ceremony. Toshi-sama’s family abruptly called off the union, declaring that Rin’s social status was too low to marry. The notion sent her reeling and she had very angrily ranted to Kagome-chan about it. Still grieving the loss of Kaede, it was a blow she had not been expecting.

_ “Too low of a social status! What, just because I was orphaned with nothing to my name, I’m not good enough for them?” Rin raved inside Inuyasha’s home while she chopped radishes at an increased speed. _

_ Kagome whispered to Inuyasha in a low voice, “I have never seen Rin-chan so upset before!” _

_ “Can’t blame her, but if you ask me, she’s lucky– did you actually  _ see _ the chump that she was betrothed to?” Inuyasha whispered back. _

_ Rin was oblivious to the side conversation that was occurring. She raised her voice even further, “We couldn’t even grieve Kaede-sama for  _ one _ day! Not one day and I received that cowardly letter breaking off the union!” _

_ Rin slammed down the knife on the bamboo board she was cutting on and everything stilled. She stomped towards the entrance, bowed, and stated, “I apologize for my outburst, excuse me.” She left for the rest of the day. _

_ “She’s nuts. Let’s send her to live with Sango and Mirouku. Or hell, summon that sad excuse for a brother I have and tell him to pick her up.” _

_ “Inuyasha! Enough! She’s lost so much this past week, the last thing she needs is  _ more _ abrupt change. Give her time to grieve and heal,” Kagome chided. _

It was only until weeks later when Rin heard what Toshi-sama’s family had  _ really _ thought about her that set her off. She heard renewed whispers that she associated with demons and hanyou. That she was  _ involved _ with a demon and thus unclean.

Rin determined the family was too cowardly to call off the union while Kaede-sama was living. She would have given them an earful. I n Rin’s own speculation,  _ had _ she married into Toshi-sama’s family, would he have divorced her as soon as Kaede-sama died? It was preposterous. And shameful.

Rin had assumed the villagers meant  _ involved _ with Sesshoumaru-sama, yet she hadn’t laid eyes on him in at least three summers, if not longer. She had received the occasional gift or  _ very _ brief letter from him. Always, she had written a long prose in return. Instead of responding at length, Sesshoumaru-sama usually replied,  _ I am glad you are well. Take care.  _ It warmed her when she received his official correspondences, but she secretly desired  _ more _ .

And so, the seed of being  _ involved _ with Sesshoumaru-sama was planted in her head. After her initial outburst, she didn’t want to further perpetuate the idea– the very thought of it made her blush.

Rin finished plucking wildflowers for the household vase, tucking them in her sash. Wandering out the confines of the village in the direction the wind carried, she felt oddly light-hearted.

\---

“Something feels off,” Inuyasha stated plainly as he sat on the roof’s edge of his shared home with Kagome and Rin.

“Eh? I don’t sense anything. Come in here and help me with this,” she replied. Kagome dismissed his concerns easily while she milled about preparing their meals.

“It’s not demonic or anything, but something feels… not right,” he said in a more thoughtful tone.

Kagome ignored him and began chopping more vegetables. “Inuyasha, if you’re not going to help me in here, could you please get Rin-chan?”

“It looks like I don’t have to. She’s coming right towards us, with something strange around her neck.”

“Eh?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru halted in front of the tree line where his border ended and casually sniffed the twilight air.

“What do you want Kanbei?” Sesshoumaru asked dispassionately.

“Whom are you speaking to Sesshoumaru-sama?” Jaken asked, looking around for any signs of this Kanbei person.

“Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, nothing gets past your sense of smell, does it?” Kanbei asked, as he appeared beyond some trees, stepping close yet keeping a safe distance. He had a slight smirk on his face and was dressed in dark green attire. Red fabric highlighted his collar and sash. Kanbei was a dark haired dog demon, clearly of no relation to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared at him blandly. A light foreboding wind touched his face and his mind drifted to Kagura and the many warnings she had given him. Something was indeed off, but whatever it was, it was abstract and had not manifested itself yet. He couldn’t quantify it other than something deep within him.

“Hm, you may find something of interest in my lands,” Kanbei stated airly, while clasping his hands behind his back.

“Nothing about your lands interests me,” Sesshoumaru replied flatly. He eyed Kanbei warily, his mind reeling at every possible thing that could be of potential interest to him, and came up blank.

“Is that so?” Kanbei gave him a wicked smile, while Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Tenseiga gave a small thump at his hip, urging him East.

Turning a more urgent tone at Kanbei, he calmly yet deliberately asked, “What do you know?”

“Demanding, you are. I witnessed something peculiar earlier today involving a human woman and a certain… artifact. I would hedge bets it is connected to your family. I would have intervened, but I was curious as to why it was calling to _her_ in the first place. I’m thinking we’re about to find out, no?” 

“Why would I care about a human woman?” Sesshoumaru asked pointedly.

Kanbei tilted his head with a casual smile, much like a dog would when hearing something odd. “Oh, I think you know _exactly_ of whom I speak.”

Tenseiga thumped loudly three times, again pulling East. Things started to fall into place in that moment. In an Eastward village called Edo, resided a human girl named Rin. The only being he truly cared for unconditionally, even if he could barely admit it to even himself. Sesshoumaru took a measured step forward, and then another, and another.

“Going somewhere, Sesshoumaru-sama?” Kanbei casually asked, while sliding a hand to the hilt of his sword.

“You will let me pass if you value your life, Kanbei,” he threatened, and not idly. With his hand on Bakuseiga, he was poised to strike him down.

Kanbei visibly relaxed and held up his hands. “Hmph. You seem to always get what you want.” At that, Sesshoumaru quickly leaped past him in the direction of his wretched brother’s village.

“But you can’t always get what you want,” Kanbei said in a sing song voice once Sesshoumaru was gone. 

\---

Rin’s legs idly carried her to a hot spring that was not expansive by any means, but it appeared frequently used. The sun had already set below the tree line. In the back of Rin’s mind, she knew she should have been home by now, helping Kagome prepare dinner. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her belly.

Rin walked towards the rockier parts. A gold glimmer in the water caught her eye. She looked around for any people before she disrobed and submerged herself in the spring.

 _Ah, relaxation, why don’t I come here more often?_ Rin sighed and enjoyed the heat encapsulating her body. She urged herself to move past the ridicules of the villagers for her relationship, or lack thereof, with a certain demon.

Sesshoumaru-sama’s last gift to her was a beautiful hair ornament about ten months ago. The letter stated in the most polite language possible, _I regret that I cannot deliver this in person. Please accept this gift._ He hadn’t even signed his name, but the family crest and presentation said enough of whom it was from.

Rin had planned to wear it proudly during her wedding ceremony. She sometimes wore it in private, smiling when she caught her reflection and how beautiful it was.

Rin _missed_ Sesshoumaru-sama. She was most comfortable around him, feeling at ease to burble about whatever she wished. She _knew_ he listened intently. Often she wondered what he was doing and secretly wished she could be with him. Not in any inappropriate way– but more of a companionship.

However, she didn’t want to burden him, and at her age, she should be married and fulfill her duties as a woman. But it appeared that was not going to happen for her, at least not yet. This thought accentuated her disappointment. Not because she wouldn’t be with Toshi-sama, but because she probably wouldn’t be with _anyone_. 

Rin sighed.

A subtle pull of her consciousness brought her mind back to the present. Rin looked down towards that gold, glistening item. She moved towards it and attempted to reach it without dunking her head underwater. Even stretching her arm out, she couldn’t reach it. She used her feet and haphazardly kicked some rocks at the bottom of the spring so she could grab whatever it was…

It became loose and she positioned her toes correctly to pull the gold chain up to the surface.

“Aha! Got you…” As Rin inspected it in her hands, some buried memories surfaced of a castle in the sky and a dog demon woman. “This is…” Her eyes scrutinized the item in her hand and she turned it over and over again gazing at it intensely.

Moving back to the water's edge, she pulled herself out, wiped away as much moisture from her skin as she could and dressed. Taking a look at the item once more in her hands, she absently put it around her neck. It was a gold necklace with a small, long chain, but held a dark, heavy stone that was surrounded by gold.

Something changed when she wore it. She felt… nothing. No thoughts, no desires or wishes.

Rin returned to the village and looked at Inuyasha blankly as he glared at the item around her neck.

“What the hell is that?” Inuyasha barked, as he jumped down from his perch and pointed a clawed finger at her chest.

Rin looked down at the stone and stared for a few long moments until Inuyasha brought her out of her stupor.

“Let me see it,” he demanded, with a palm out.

“What’s going on?” Kagome came outside to see what the commotion was. Rin continued to stare at Inuyasha and didn’t say a word.

“Well?” Inuyasha said in a expectant tone and Kagome stepped forward. Recognizing that Rin was definitely not her usual buoyant self, Kagome interjected.

“Rin-chan… can we see that necklace you have?” Kagome said in a more friendly voice. Rin slowly obliged and took off the necklace, extending it out towards her.

Kagome reached out and grabbed it out of her grasp. No sooner had she when an intense burning sensation met her miko senses full on. She immediately dropped it and screamed in pain, and fell down to her knees.

Rin came back to herself in that instant and rushed to her friend’s side.

“Kagome-sama! What happened? Are you alright?” Kagome opened her palms but there were no burn marks or injury. Inuyasha stepped towards the forgotten object and plucked it from the dirt. 

“Hmph. It’s not demonic, yet it reacted poorly to Kagome. What the hell is it? We need to get rid of it.” Inuyasha brought it up towards his eyes and glared at it.

Rin chimed in, “I think it has to do with Sesshoumaru-sama.” She vaguely recalled the pulled memory of the castle in the sky.

“Keh. All the more reason to try to get rid of this thing…. And how the hell would you know?” Inuyasha rudely asked.

“I remember something that looked similar to it when Sesshoumaru was still seeking to end Naraku’s life. His mother had a similar necklace. It….” Rin hesitated.

“It what? Spit it out,” Inuyasha barked.

“Inuyasha– stop that, this isn’t an interrogation.” Kagome chided, and turned to Rin smiling. “Why don’t we all go inside and you can tell us the whole story from start to finish? You must be hungry, no?”

“Hai, Kagome-sama,” Rin agreed, and walked towards their home. She stopped and turned to look at the necklace once more in Inuyasha’s grasp before going inside.

\---

After spending a few minutes explaining how she found the necklace, then explaining the similarity of its appearance to another object and what it was used for, Inuyasha interjected. 

“You mean to tell me, that idiot of a brother of mine couldn’t even keep you alive? You died _twice_ under his care? What the hell!”

Rin straightened her back and mustered as much dignity she could and looked him square in the eye. “My first death had nothing to do with Sesshoumaru-sama. He had no idea I was slain by those ravenous wolves until he found my body. My second death was not his fault either, and I do not need to explain the circumstances to you. The stone his mother possessed was able to resurrect me.”

“God, you even sound like _him_ sometimes. It’s annoying as hell. There’s nothing you can say or do to defend that bastard.” 

“He’s a good person!” Rin exclaimed.

“Keh, in your dreams! But then again, he hasn’t seen _you_ in so long, perhaps you forgot how terrible he is. He’s no good, Rin.”

Rin fumed while Kagome groaned. Every so often the subject of Inuyasha’s brother would crop up and Rin felt it necessary to defend Sesshoumaru’s honor anytime Inuyasha insulted him. Thus, an entire argument would ensue.

Rin finished her meal without saying anything else, then stood and began cleaning up in the kitchen area.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look: _apologize to her_. Inuyasha rose to his feet and sighed, walking over towards Rin with his hands hidden in his sleeves.

“Hey,” Inuyasha started softly. “You know I hate Sesshoumaru’s guts and nothing you say will change that, right?” Rin stopped for a moment but then continued to put away and clean various things. Inuyasha continued, “Regardless, I’m sure, as terrible as he is, he hasn’t forgotten about you nor stopped caring about you. He’ll be back around to visit you, just you wait, kiddo.”

Rin sighed, acknowledging Inuyasha’s attempt at reconciling. She looked at him with saddened eyes for a moment, nodded and continued with her tasks.

Rin didn’t have the luxury of having a private room, instead sharing her sleeping quarters with Kagome and Inuyasha. Tonight she opened her box of private items and removed the hair ornament Sesshoumaru-sama had given her years prior. She touched it fondly, not caring about an audience. _Sesshoumaru-sama, I pray that you are well. I wish you nothing but the best._ Her heart ached for familiarity with him. 

Inuyasha placed the golden necklace on a small table near him while Kagome rolled out the mats. “Oi, Rin, can you put out the lamp when you’re done?”

“Hai,” she murmured as she placed the ornament back in her box and touched the kimono silk that was neatly folded. She had long outgrown it, but kept it for sentimental reasons. She’d keep anything that was connected to him. Closing the box, her eyes drifted to the table where that mysterious necklace lay. She breathed a deep breath and moved to put the lamp out, settling in for sleep. Her last thoughts of the day were mostly of the future, moving on from any qualms over her broken engagement, and memories of a certain silver haired dog demon. Then, she finally drifted out of consciousness.

Sometime in the early morning hours, Rin woke up with a thump that resonated within her very soul. She sat up slowly and her eyes barely made out the outline of the desk that stored the necklace. Something told her that she needed to get to it… _Now…_

And so, she slowly stood, and walked as quietly as possible to the small table. Reaching down she picked it up. _Put it on..._

“Rin?” Inuyasha questioned sleepily. But it was too late, Inuyasha saw her slip that damned artifact over her head and stilled. Her body gave three pulses and a gust of wind seemed to come from _her_ and expel outwards. Her body encased in a white light, it appeared she quite suddenly had armor on– armor of light. It was blinding.

Kagome woke up in startled mess, and immediately panicked. Rin turned around slowly while Kagome shielded her eyes. “Rin-chan! What are you doing!” she yelled. The wind was howling and she had to scream over it.

Rin didn’t respond though, instead, she reached towards her hip and seemed to pull a sword of light out of nowhere. Inuyasha sprang into action and leaped towards her in an attempt to disarm her. She easily evaded him, but in doing so, she allowed for Inuyasha to pick up his sword and transform Tessaiga.

Rin stood there, as if not knowing what to do. And all at once she jumped back and fled, with Inuyasha chasing right after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was exhausted. He had been battling Rin defensively for a few hours. Several homes were leveled, but it appeared no one had been seriously injured. He had no idea what to do. On one hand he didn’t want to hurt her, but on the other, he needed to figure out how to stop her from hurting everyone else. He assumed getting the necklace away from her would solve the issue, but all his attempts had been fruitless. He wasn’t entirely sure of the nature of the light attacks she had been throwing out from her sword, so he evaded them completely.

Rin’s eyes were blank, she hadn’t spoken a word. She was, in his mind, completely and utterly possessed by that _thing_. She didn’t appear to be physically giving out either. Many of the villagers had already evacuated their homes with the assistance of Kagome.

Inuyasha suddenly smelled that unwelcome _familiar_ scent moving at an incredible speed.

“Ugh, figures he’d come only when _you’re_ in trouble,” Inuyasha groaned, as he glared at Rin, who was preparing her next attack at him.

Sesshoumaru touched down near Inuyasha, and gave Rin a long, hard look. He was struck at how much she had grown from the last time he saw her. Her bright armor was entirely made of light, as was her sword, and it was all mocked after his own. Her eyes were blank and she didn’t seem to even notice him. But what he really noticed was the necklace she was wearing, made of gold, with a dark purple stone in the center. It was exactly like the one his mother has, except smaller, more petite.

“Hey idiot, why don’t you stop staring and give me a little help here, huh?” Inuyasha spat out. Sesshoumaru stared at him coolly as if expecting an explanation of some sort.

Rin unleashed her attack on Inuyasha. A barrage of slashes in the form of light came at him and he evaded them easily. Sesshoumaru watched intently.

“Why have you not removed that necklace from her?” Sesshoumaru asked with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Yea, okay, why don’t you try to get close enough to do that! I’d like to see you try,” Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshoumaru didn’t need further invitation. He drew Tenseiga, the healing sword, and proceeded to move towards her.

“Rin,” he called with a measured calm. She slowly turned her attention to him and raised her weapon.

“She can’t hear you, baka!” Inuyasha shouted.

As Sesshoumaru drew closer, her armor of light grew brighter. Tenseiga pulsed. Rin adjusted her stance, and charged him. He blocked her advance easily, and tried words once more.

“Rin, stop this at once,” he whispered to her as their swords clashed. He gazed into her blank eyes. Eyes that were so familiar yet foreign. How long had it been since he’d last seen her? It wasn’t that long ago.

Sesshoumaru moved his other arm around in an attempt to yank the chain from her. She jumped back, disengaging.

“I already tried that!” Inuyasha growled behind them. Rin backed away even further.

“Be silent!” Sesshoumaru barked. The last thing he wanted was to hear the annoying sounds of that half-breed.

He watched her reposition her stance with her vision targeted on Inuyasha. She maneuvered in a series of katas and gathered more light energy for her next attack.

“Wha–,” Inuyasha began but stopped as Rin suddenly lunged and jumped towards him at an unnatural height. Blue and white fragments of light emitted from the sword in strikes of lightning and shot at Inuyasha. He was thrown several hundred feet with a surprised yell. His body thudded against a large tree and he sagged down in defeated groan.

Rin did not give Sesshoumaru an invitation for a defensive stance, she had already gathered energy and was hurling it at him. Tenseiga erected a barrier of light and he lost visual of her for a moment. As the barrier receded, he witnessed a globe of light enclose around Rin, while she retreated away into the darkness.

_You will not escape me_ , Sesshoumaru thought as he sped after her.

She was quick. Rather, that artifact made her quick. Rin touched down on the ground of a large town moments before he did. He faced her and she lifted the sword of light once more. This time, she hesitated. Her arm paused mid-air and her body trembled. Rin’s face morphed from impassive to horrified. She locked gazes with him, shuttering a breath, and yelled.

“Just leave!” A sob escaped her throat. Her face transformed back to a bland gaze and she gathered energy once more, hurling an attack towards him.

Sesshoumaru dodged, while the energy leveled a couple buildings behind him. Shouts of men could be heard as many exited their homes to see what the commotion was.

“Demon! A demon is attacking!” A man shouted. Some women screamed, others he heard crying.

Rin locked her sights on the men that took up arms and charged them. Sesshoumaru didn’t care about them, but in the back of his mind, he knew she would never forgive herself if she murdered innocents.

Sesshoumaru intervened and blocked her charge with Tenseiga. He felt the distinct pierce of an arrow embed itself in his shoulder blade. He turned his head and growled at the townsmen, allowing his eyes to turn red. They cowered back in fear, but two of them knocked their arrows and raised their bows.

Rin jumped back to create some space between them, then thrust her blade at him. Sesshoumaru parried with minimal effort. An arrow flew by Rin’s head and grazed her ear. He growled once more and decided he’d kill every single man in this town should they harm Rin.

Realizing that she had no chance for destruction while he was around, Rin retreated out of the town with Sesshoumaru closely on her path. The men from the town were also following, screaming and shouting for vengeance.

Tired of this chase, Sesshoumaru knew he needed to stun her somehow in order to provide him the opportunity to yank that artifact away from her. All of the options he was hesitant to execute. Poison claws? No. Punch to the head? No. Pierce her with Tenseiga? No… Or perhaps that _would_ do it. No, he thought, he didn’t want to traumatize the girl. Anymore than he already had, that is. He went with the slower more methodical approach: basic swords skill. Eventually her facade would crumble and he would be the instant the opportunity presented itself.

Sesshoumaru danced with her, blocking, thrusting, deflecting, jabbing… After cycling through most traditional piercing maneuvers, his opening finally came.  There! He swiped away her blade, grabbed the pendant and _pulled_ with a swift flick of his wrist. The chain snapped and the armor and sword of light she had been donning disappeared.

Relief flooded through him as Rin appeared to regain herself. Her breathing labored, she wavered and began to fall forward. In an instant, he was there to catch her as he smashed his knee in the dirt to kneel with arms outstretched. Rin fell onto him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. The weight of her was so foreign to him, but her scent utterly calming and familiar as he very nearly nuzzled her hair.

Rin mumbled some incoherent words and finally said in a hoarse, tired voice, “Sesshoumaru-sama… forgive me.”

He closed his eyes and held her, whispering, “Fool, there is nothing to forgive.” He listened to her inhale and exhale at a slow deep pace, as she lost consciousness in his arms.

The sounds of the villagers were drawing nearer. He pocketed the pendant, picked up Rin, and stood at his full height, giving them a hard look before materializing away.

\---

As the sun rose, Sesshoumaru happened upon a cave near the site of their last battle and found it fitting for her to rest there. As angry as the humans were in the last town, he wasn’t sure if taking her back to her own village was such a wise move.

Sesshoumaru carried her inside deep within the natural structure and settled them both on the cool ground. She was disheveled, dirty, and dressed only in her sleeping yukata. He untucked the pendant from his own clothing to inspect it. The gold chain was thin, while the medallion carrying the stone was heavy and thick. There was no mistaking it, he was certain that this was some sort of meido stone. But why it had possessed Rin in that way… he did not know. There were more questions than answers at this sudden development. He would simply have to wait until she woke, and afterwards, track down Kanbei and demand answers. It was very possible that he and his wretched family were somehow involved in this.

He tucked the stone back into his robes and passed a look over Rin once more. He felt slight regret not seeing her at all these past years. Her physical changes were startling. She was as tall as Inuyasha, if not taller. Her black hair was impossibly long and her face less rounded, more angular. It was hard to imagine her as a little girl again when here she was before him, no longer a child. The change happened so quickly. He kept staring at her, afraid that perhaps if he’d blink, she’d be gone forever.

\--

“Inuyasha, do you think Rin-chan is alright?” Kagome asked, her eyebrows drawn forward in a worried expression.

“If he’s around...she’ll be fine,” Inuyasha replied. They were walking back towards their home, about to help two families reconstruct parts of their own homes that Rin had inadvertently destroyed.

Inuyasha heard grumbling of the villagers more than once that Rin should be banished, if not killed for her demon associations. And, more than once, he heard her labeled as ‘the demon girl’. He found it odd they were more accepting of him than they were of her.

“Do you think it’s still...safe for her, here in Edo?” Kagome whispered, no doubt hearing some of the same whispers he had already picked up.

“No one would dare harm her. Not while I’m around, and certainly not with Sesshoumaru lingering about. His reputation precedes him, even in human circles,” he responded. And it was the truth. Who would dare even pluck a hair from her head? It was suicidal.

Although, with the continued grumbles and whispers from the villagers, he wasn’t sure if _this_ particular village was appropriate for her. Had she ever called this place _home_ ? Had _he_?


	4. Chapter 4

Rin finally came to and awoke languidly to the darkness. She was surrounded by something fluffy and she recognized exactly what it was she was snuggling against. Most of the events from the night prior came crashing back to her. She gasped and bolted up.

“Sesshoumaru-sama!” she exclaimed. She looked around but saw nothing but darkness, only feeling the fluffy mokomoko. “Ses...shoumaru-sama?” she tried again, hesitantly, much quieter.

“Yes?” he responded, as if answering some sort of common address, as if no time between them had ever passed, as if the events of the previous night had no weight or urgency. She turned and looked into his golden eyes, glowing faintly in the darkness.

A flood of things rushed forward in her mind that she wanted to ask or say. So overwhelmed, she decided not to say anything, and gulped down a lump in her throat. She winced a little. Her neck was throbbing, and her hands felt raw. She dabbed the palms of her hands. They were blistered, raw, and burnt. Reaching up to the back of her neck, it also felt burned and tender.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. Her mouth opened several times as if to say something, but she shook her head and inspected her injuries instead. The little girl he used to know would have dumped out everything in her mind, and then some, but this girl– woman– thought better of it. She looked confused, and there was something else about her that was darker. Her usual buoyant childhood self seemed to have melted away. He was at a loss of words as well, so he kept to the safe line of conversing: getting the facts.

“Rin, how did you become in possession of this stone?” he asked calmly as he pulled it out of his haori. Following his movements, she stared at the stone he dangled in front of her. She took a shuddered breath, shivered slightly, pulled her inner kimono more tightly to her body, and began her story about the discovery– which was incredibly brief and left him again with more questions than answers. During the short silence, he noticed that she would not break her gaze from the artifact, and that she was stock still.

“And what do you remember _after_ you obtained it?” he inquired, but she didn’t answer, instead kept staring at the stone. “Rin,” he warned with a stern look, which broke her intense gaze. She blinked a few times and looked back into his eyes.

“I returned, but I remember I felt...empty. I don’t recall having any thoughts. Inuyasha-sama sensed something off… I handed Kagome-sama the stone when she asked but it burned her hand and it dropped to the ground.” Rin looked thoughtful for a moment and continued, “Sometime during the night I was awoken by...something, a voice perhaps... and saw the stone on the table where Inuyasha-sama left it. Something was drawing me towards it, and I couldn’t stop myself. It was around my neck before I was even aware, and then… it was like I fell asleep again and was caught in a dream– nightmare.”

Rin folded her arms in a sad attempt to gain more warmth. “I… I hope I didn’t hurt anyone seriously… or worse.” She looked down, a remorseful expression on her face.

“No human died by your hand. That I am sure of,” Sesshoumaru assured her.

She looked up at this, relief plastered all over her. “And Inuyasha-sama?”

“Let us hope he dropped dead of his own accord,” he said wryly, crossing his own arms and glaring at nothing in particular, other than the darkness around him.

Rin shifted in the silence so that she was kneeling in front of him. Her hands grazed the arrow that he had pulled out of his back earlier. She felt around it until she seemed to identify what it was and shoved it away. He watched her with a hint of curiosity. She bit her lip, seemingly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, then suddenly placed her swollen and bruised hands on the ground in front of her in a triangle and bowed deeply. “Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for saving my life... once again. If there’s anything I could possibly do to repay–”

“No,” he interjected. She lifted her head slowly, disappointment gracing her features. He kicked himself mentally. It was not his intention to cause her these feelings. He huffed a small breath, looked away, and spoke in a near whisper, “I would go to hell and back for you again, several times over if necessary. There is nothing to repay or thank me for, ever.”

Rin slowly lifted her upper body to be erect once more and gaped at him, barely registering the admission he was making to her. This sudden declaration left her with a loss for words and thoughts.

Fond memories from her childhood came forward, the endless chatterbox she had become, asking Sesshoumaru-sama ten thousand questions, constantly giving him flowers, it was endless, really. Looking at him with adult eyes, she realized how frightening he could be, and yet none of that mattered when she was a child, nor did it matter now. She found herself extremely fortunate to know this part of him.

“I am happy to see you,” she finally said very with a faint blush on her cheeks. He didn’t have a chance to respond before she asked, “Where is Jaken-sama?”

Relieved that the conversation turned back to safe and comfortable topics, Sesshoumaru responded, “He probably is still in the West. I left him behind when I realized… something was happening here.” His thoughts turned back to the odd encounter with Kanbei.

Rin watched him as he narrowed his eyes for a moment after he finished speaking, but then his face was impassive once more.

“I see, and… will I be returning to Edo now?”

“I’m not sure that’s the wisest of actions. The humans are very angry with you right now,” He replied.

“I’ll add them to my growing list then,” Rin mocked which caught Sesshoumaru completely off guard– both with the tone and the comment.

Rin registered the mild surprise on his face, and knew her next revelation would no doubt be a bombshell. But she didn’t get a chance to reveal what had occurred months ago, because he began speaking again.

“We’ll return to the West for now.” He gave her body a once over and she blushed under his scrutiny. “It seems you’ll be needing attire.”

\---

Sesshoumaru had instructed Rin to wait back while he retrieved her things. It was evening already, and she was wide awake. Sesshoumaru had explained to her earlier that she had been unconscious almost all day. He left her in a forest near Edo that she was vaguely familiar with.

Rin sat on tree stump while she waited, wondering what the damage to her own village was, and if the humans were as angry as Sesshoumaru had eluded to. It wouldn’t surprise her, really, there were only a handful of people in her village that actually accepted _and_ liked her, and most were within her own household.

Some time had passed since Sesshoumaru had left, and she wondered what the delay was. Her hands were in so much pain and she was _cold_. Suddenly, without preamble, a person– demon rather– had appeared in her line of sight. Startled, she yelped and stilled, watching him watch her. She could make out his silhouette in the moonlight and noticed his pointed ears, dark hair and attire.

“Hello my dear,” the demon greeted and gave her a questionable smile. Rin held her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru emerged from the treeline and stared at the village Rin had been residing. He gave his youki a surge as to alert the old miko he was there. After waiting a few minutes, instead of Kaede, it was the young miko that met him.

“Sesshoumaru! Did you find her? Is she okay? What happened?” Kagome said in a rush.

Already annoyed and losing his patience with her, he responded, “She’s fine. Gather her things. She’ll be staying with me until this matter is resolved.” He paused, noticing Inuyasha’s approach in the distance. “Why am I speaking to you, where is the old miko?”

“Eh? I figured Rin would have told you... Kaede-sama died last winter. Rin has been staying with us since then. She should continue to stay with us for–”

“It’s not up for debate. Retrieve her things, or  _ I will _ ,” Sesshoumaru threatened, knowing full well this woman did not want to cause a further scene in a relatively peaceful village. It was at this time Inuyasha caught up with them at the treeline.

“Look here, asshole! Who said you could meet Kagome late at night, what the hell! Where’s Rin? Where’s that necklace thing?” Inuyasha barked in impolite Japanese.

Exasperated with the interactions of these dense people, he  _ almost _ rolled his eyes while explaining, “That  _ thing _ , the stone, is safe with me. It is not your concern. As for Rin, she’s staying with me until I resolve this and the nature of her possession.”

He glared at Inuyasha while Kagome spoke again, “She should stay–”

“It is _not_ up for debate,” he stated deliberately slow while turning his narrowed gaze to her.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, finally saying in a serious tone that did not match his personality, “Yea. Kagome… go get Rin’s things.”

Kagome gaped at him, but noticed the intensity of his gaze directed at Sesshoumaru and decided against disputing the decision. She nodded and turned back to the village.

For a couple minutes, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared each other down.

“I don’t understand why she defends you all the time,” Inuyasha blurted, breaking their comfortable stare down. “She’s a nice girl, but yet she feels it necessary to chide me for speaking the truth about how terrible you are.”

Sesshoumaru snorted. “Is that so surprising little brother?”

“Keh. Maybe not. But she’s clung to you after all this time.” Inuyasha paused for a short moment, before lowering his voice. “She doesn’t belong here Sesshoumaru, she never did.” At that declaration, Sesshoumaru dropped his confrontational glare and his face took on an emotionless state. Sesshoumaru didn’t appear to understand, so Inuyasha continued, “She was engaged to be married.”

Inuyasha watched his brother as his left eye slightly twitched, and he knew that this information struck some sort of nerve. “Engaged… to be married…” Sesshoumaru repeated slowly, as if confused– almost unsure of what he actually heard.

“Hai. It was called off, obviously. But do you know why?” When Sesshoumaru didn’t respond, Inuyasha carried on, “That pitiful human didn’t want to marry her into his family because she associated with demons. They claimed she was  _ unclean _ because she was  _ involved _ with a demon. It crushed her. Not because of the claim they made. No, she was  _ proud _ of her ties with you. She’s like hanyou, Sesshoumaru. She doesn’t belong with humans, and she doesn’t belong with demons. You're responsible for her. You were the one that brought her back from the afterlife. You need to ensure her future.”

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and quipped back “Are you insinuating that I never had her best interests in mind? Why do you think I agreed to leave her here in that old miko's care?”

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. “She and I have some things in common, that’s all I’m saying. She knows the cruelty of humans, the same as I do. We both harbor our own prejudices, and I know for a certainty that she’d rather be with you anyway. Just remember that before you try to ditch her in another human village.”

Kagome walked up with a small box and a stack of garments. “This is everything. I also gave her one of my… modern outfits. She seems to like them.” She extended everything to Sesshoumaru who took it without comment. “I hope we can see her again soon.” She gave a small courteous bow.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement. Inuyasha turned to leave and Kagome went to follow.

Sesshoumaru called out, “Inuyasha…”

Inuyasha stopped with his back turned towards Sesshoumaru but didn’t say a word, instead choosing to wait.

“Was she… happy?” Sesshoumaru murmured.

“Baka. It’s Rin we’re talking about. She makes the best out of any situation. You should know the answer to that already.” Inuyasha waved a hand airily and continued back to the village with Kagome in tow.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the items in his hands, and turned to leave. Curiosity got the best of him and he moved to open the box that held Rin’s possessions. On top was the kanzashi hair ornament he had gifted her years prior, along with kimonos that he distantly remembered gifting her as well. Moving those aside, at the bottom was the checkered kimono she wore during the Naraku incident. At first glance, it appeared most of the things in her possession were gifts from him.

He closed his eyes, vaguely recalling the smiling child he first met in the woods, attempting to gift him rotten human food and water. It didn’t seem  _ that _ long ago. He would have to get reacquainted with the woman that was now waiting for him.

The wind blew East and Sesshoumaru smelled that demon filth nearby, no doubt with  _ her _ and it made his skin crawl. He shut the case and made haste back to where he had left Rin.

* * *

Sesshoumaru materialized in front of Rin in a bright orb, placing himself between her and Kanbei. He drew his sword, Bakuseiga, while still clutching the small box and garments of Rin's.

Kanbei chuckled at his entrance, “I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?” His gaze went to the garments in Sesshoumaru’s arm and then to the barely dressed woman behind him. Sesshoumaru wanted to thoroughly remove the amused smirk that was perpetually fixed on his face.

“Rin, take these,” Sesshoumaru commanded. Without taking his eyes off Kanbei and still pointing his sword in a defensive posture, he extended his arm with the items so they were in her view. Instantly recognizing them, Rin sprung up to take them.

“Ah, Rin is your name then? Pretty thing wouldn’t even tell me that much,” Kanbei remarked lightly as Rin took the items, giving the strange demon a cautious look.

“Do not speak her name,” Sesshoumaru warned.

“Sesshoumaru- _ dono _ , you are far too serious sometimes. She is just a pet, no?” Kanbei sighed. “She caused quite the commotion yesterday, no? I assume you have that stone in your possession now?”

“I’d like to know exactly how you knew about it to begin with,” Sesshoumaru demanded, ignoring the slight against Rin.

“Ah, that’s neither here nor there,” Kanbei brushed off, “Such a ruckus though. The humans are up in arms against the demons. Not that I care that much. I just don’t like to see such commotion on my lands.”

“You mean your brother’s lands,” Sesshoumaru casually corrected.

“Hmph. He doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Kanbei mumbled, then turned a serious look onto Sesshoumaru, “Regardless, get out. You don’t belong here, and take your human pet with you. I’ve allowed you to take care of business with Naraku in my lands in the past, but that’s over. Now scram, dog, you've overstayed your welcome.” Kanbei moved his hand to the hilt of his sword.

Rin bit her lip in a fit of anxiety. She was certain this was going to become bloody real fast, especially given the array of veiled insults slewed at Sesshoumaru. Her instincts proved correct, because as soon as Kanbei’s thumb moved to unsheathe his sword, Sesshoumaru lunged.

Kanbei barely evaded as Sesshoumaru rained down on top of him. Their swords clashed and Sesshoumaru forced Kanbei to perform defensive maneuvers as he expertly thrusted and jabbed each move from trained perfection. Rin could clearly see that Kanbei was no match.

In a show of strength, Sesshoumaru unleashed energy which sent Kanbei stumbling back to lose his footing and fall. Kanbei growled in return, quickly getting up, his attire now disheveled, a far cry from the air of perfection he was exuding minutes earlier.

“I am certain this stone has something to do with your  _ weak _ family,” Sesshoumaru stressed, making it clear he could end Kanbei’s life on a whim.

Out of breath, Kanbei responded, “Perhaps. I have been watching that girl for a while now.” His eyes cut to Rin in a flicker as he backed away. “Just remember you aren’t welcome here, dog. You or your  _ pet _ .”

Kanbei retreated and faded into the trees. Sesshoumaru grunted while re-sheathing his sword. Watching Rin? But why? Because of their association? He turned his head to look at her. Her big bright brown eyes were alert, but not fearful. It occurred to him, that all who wished to seek vengeance on him, need merely to attempt to harm Rin. In a demon’s eyes, the notion would be ridiculous. At face value, Rin was worthless. Another drop in the sea of humanity. But to Sesshoumaru, she was…

“Who was that, Sesshoumaru-sama?” Rin asked, bringing him out of his silent reverie.

Sesshoumaru looked back towards the darkness where Kanbei had retreated.  _ No one worth speaking of _ , his mind prompted. But he humored her anyway.

“A dog demon named Kanbei. Of no relation. He is the youngest son of Kondou-sama, demon lord of the East. Kanbei has very little authority here,” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Why was he so…” Rin trailed off, seemingly trying to find an appropriate adjective to apply to that vermin.

“Irritating?” Sesshoumaru supplied.

“Bent on obstructing you?” She asked tentatively. Sesshoumaru could think of a dozen various reasons, but only one stood out like a sore thumb. An old grievance between his family and theirs. But it was nothing she needed to concern herself with.

“Get dressed. We are leaving,” he declared instead.

“H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.” She looked down to her bundle of garments, and started placing everything neatly on the tree stump she had been sitting on earlier. Glancing at him before she peeled her inner kimono off, she was relieved to see he had turned back around to give her privacy. Making haste, she secured her garments, and rolled up her soiled sleeping kimono, noting that she will be spending hours cleaning the thing when the time came.

Not wanting to delay Sesshoumaru further, she collected her things in her arms, walked over to stand by his side, and regarded him. He appeared to be deep in thought.

“Sesshoumaru-sama? Where will we be going?”

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to consider her.

“To see my mother. I want answers. Let’s go.” He began to levitate. “Hold on,” he hinted, and nodded to the mokomoko circling around her. She clutched her things to her chest with one arm, and began to bundle up the mokomoko with the other. She started to feel weightless and float. She gasped in surprise as they began to ascend above the trees. It had been years since she'd _flown_.  Rin looked back and could see the village of Edo in the distance. Sesshoumaru said nothing as they flew across the night sky to seek answers regarding the strange artifact.


	6. Chapter 6

They found Jaken in a sad heap on the forest floor in the West by sunrise. After an exclamation and greeting of Sesshoumaru’s return, Jaken quickly noted and thoroughly insulted Rin.

“Sesshoumaru-sama! There is a disgusting human woman behind you! I can dispatch her–” Jaken was cut off as he received a nicely timed rock thrown to his head.

“Jaken-sama! Do you not recognize me? I’ve missed you!” Rin exclaimed, moving towards the injured toad demon and kneeling next to him in the grass. “You haven’t changed at all!”

Jaken groaned while rubbing his head, regaining his senses, and immediately jumped back. “Stay back you filth! How dare you!”

Rin smiled at him, which made Jaken confused. “It’s me, Rin!”

“Rin? Ah...” He gave her a once over. “Your face is less rounded, while your chest is much more so. And you are taller,” Jaken finished.

Rin giggled and tried to hide the grin on her face. "I grew! But you're still small," she teased.

Jaken frowned and turned away, feeling uncomfortable by her pure warmth and happiness. Sesshoumaru looked on with a bored expression.

After the quick reunion, they resumed their travels by air across the Western side of the country. At last, by midday, they reached the castle in the sky. Rin was bleary-eyed, having trouble staying up now that her schedule was backward, sleeping during the day, up all night. She resolved herself to stay up for at least a handful more hours like normal a normal person.

Sesshoumaru landed at the bottom of the stairway. Rin regained her footing on the landing before fully feeling her own weight once more. Sesshoumaru didn’t waste time, already ascending the steps.

“Jaken-sama, has he visited his mother since...the incident?” Rin whispered.

“Ah, not that I’m aware. He doesn’t seem very fond of her,” Jaken whispered back.

Rin wondered if Sesshoumaru grew up in this place. Guards lined the stairway and did not dare look at anything except what was in front of them. They were still as statues. Perhaps they were…? She noticed eyes of one of them tracking her. No, not statues. She smiled and waved, hurrying along.

They reached the final platform but Sesshoumaru’s mother was not there to greet them. Sesshoumaru‘s gaze darted left, then right. He then beelined it past the throne and towards the main structure. Jaken followed, but Rin hesitated. Should she wait at the entrance, or…?

“Rin, stay close,” Sesshoumaru instructed, glancing back.

“Baka, what are you doing?” Jaken chided, walking back and grabbing a fistful of her kimono and dragging it, and her, along with him. “Idiot girl, you’d think you’d have  _ grown _ some sense.”

“Sorry!” Rin whispered to Jaken, hurrying to catch up with Sesshoumaru. They reached the main structure which was built in a traditional Japanese style. Sesshoumaru flung the shoji open and stepped into the corridor, marching down it, not bothering to take off his footwear. Rin gaped at him as she hastily tore off her geta and stepped into the corridor, having to nearly jog after him. They found themselves in a common area with not a soul in sight.

“Eh, no one home, Sesshoumaru-sama?” Jaken inquired lightly. He looked around in around in the same manner as his lord, while Rin watched them both curiously. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Rin.

“It appears we will be staying longer than anticipated. We’ll have to wait for her return,” Sesshoumaru assumed.

“Hai,” Rin answered. She was so grateful and happy to be spending more time with him, but she too also wanted answers. Why did the stone possess  _ her _ ? And why were there two of them? Did his mother know anything about it? Did Kanbei, that strange demon?

“Follow me,” he urged, then turned to go down another corridor. He stopped the procession in front of a room, and slowly slid open the shoji, staring at the interior. Curiosity got the best of her and she inched her way behind him to gaze in, Jaken doing the same at his feet.

It was a large room with a Western-style chair on one end, an Eastern style desk on the other. In a corner was a pit for a large pot for heating. Ink paintings hung decoratively.

“Rin, you may rest here,” Sesshoumaru voiced as he stepped inside the room with Rin following. “Jaken, go away.”

“Er, but my Lord!” Jaken protested, to no avail as Sesshoumaru shut the shoji in his face and walked to the chair, sitting down with the air of an aristocrat. Bringing his boot to his knee, he began unlacing it. Rin blushed and turned away, walking over to the pitted pot. She set her things down next to it.

“Would you like tea, Sesshoumaru-sama? I think I can light a fire.”

“Hai,” she heard him murmur, then added after a moment, “I’ll get the water.”

Rin drew up at this and turned back to look at him. His socks, boots, and swords were in a neat pile next to him. He started unclasping his armor.  _ Is he disrobing with me right here? _ Rin thought, incredulously. She focused her attention on the painted panels on the far wall. Closets, she realized, moving to open one. Clean bedding was stacked, along with extra silk. Closing the doors, she moved back to the pit and assessed the situation.

Fresh coals were ready to light, so she picked up the flint and steel and began producing a spark. Rin heard the thud of Sesshoumaru’s armor hit the mat. She desperately wanted to look at him but refrained herself.  _ That’s exactly why most of the humans don’t like you _ , she chided herself.  _ But what’s so wrong about potentially having a relationship with a demon? How did it work with Inuyasha’s Mother and Father? _ She wondered. She stopped striking the flint and looked over. He was gone, but his armor remained, along with his footwear and Tenseiga. Rin chuckled to herself. Sesshoumaru would never be so careless as to leave Bakuseiga lying about.

Continuing her work, she managed to get the kindling lit. Blowing on the parks to create more flames she worked up the fire. Her eyes began to water as some smoke came back into her face. She crinkled up her nose and shut her eyes, willing the burn to go away. Opening them once more, Sesshoumaru was kneeling at her side with a basin of water.

Rin yelped. “I’m sorry, you startled me.”

Sesshoumaru said nothing, instead, extended the water to her in a gesture that meant to take it. She accepted and opened the pot, pouring the water in, and worked the fire once more.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sesshoumaru rose and opened a drawer from the other side of the room, procuring a tea tin. Rin resumed stoking the fire as he returned to sit next to her. Happy with the size and intensity of the flames, she stilled, waiting for the water to boil. Rin began to fidget with her hem.

“You’re nervous. Why?” He said after long moments of silence. Rin stopped fidgeting and searched for an answer.  _ Is _ she nervous? The fluttering in her heart made it clear.

“Because…” She started, looking up at him. “It’s  _ you _ .” His blank stare didn’t help the way she was feeling, and it made her more nervous that she suddenly had his complete and undivided attention. She was all sorts of confused, and those feelings started months ago after the dissolution of her engagement.

“You’ll have to elaborate,” he stated in a deadpan. “You’ve never had an issue with my presence before.” Rin nodded her head slowly in understanding. She wasn’t making any sense because her mind wasn’t making sense. She couldn’t remember the last time she was  _ alone _ with him. Always, Jaken-sama was around. Now that she thought on it, their last conversation was of her speaking to Jaken about the happenings of her life. She knew Sesshoumaru was listening, but he didn’t usually comment unless she had asked him his thoughts directly.

In the near distance, she heard Jaken shout, “Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Your mother has returned! Sesshoumaru-sama!”

“We’ll continue this discussion later,” Sesshoumaru promised and stood to leave. She gazed up at him and he stared at her for a couple heartbeats. Without his armor on he looked almost normal. Less intimidating. Perhaps that was why she felt so uncomfortable? This was such a familiar setting to be placed in with him. She was used to Sesshoumaru-sama in full armor, always alert, always ready to kill. Although, she figured he’d be ready to kill whether he was lounging about at home or not. Not that her feelings mattered right now. What was important was that they find the answers they were looking for.

“Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Should I stay here?” She asked. He shook his head just a fraction.

“Come with me. I don’t want you out of my sight.”

“Hai, coming.” Rin moved to take the pot off the fire and set it down on the stone pit. She stoked the flames lower and stood to follow him.

Rin stifled back a yawn as she came to stand behind Sesshoumaru before his mother.

“Why, Sesshoumaru, I was not expecting you.” Her head tilted as she gazed at him, then her eyes cut over to regard Rin. Feeling as if she was being scrutinized, Rin gave a small smile and bowed her head. “Interesting,” his mother remarked. “A human guest? She smells familiar.” Sesshoumaru’s mother tapped her finger over her lips in thought. “Ah, yes, I remember now. But what happened to the other one?”

Other? Rin wondered if there was another human woman, or she was simply asking about Kohaku-kun. She hoped it was merely the latter scenario. Rin shook her head. As if there would be another human girl trailing after Sesshoumaru-sama than her! She almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of it.

“Enough. I’ve come to ask you about the Meido and its artifacts,” Sesshoumaru’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“Oh? So rude. That’s no way to greet your own mother.” She stated innocently. Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment before procuring the small Meido stone that Rin had found the day prior. Rin felt oddly subdued.

“You will tell me why there are two of these, now,” he ordered.

“Ah, my ignorant son. There are  _ three _ Meido stones,” his mother smiled.

Three? Rin blinked in a similar manner as Sesshoumaru. The news was surprising. If Sesshoumaru had one, and his mother had the other, albeit larger stone, where was the other? Rin watched Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes. Silence descended upon them while the wind brushed her face.

“She reacts to it. That is not surprising,” Rin heard Sesshoumaru’s mother explain, snapping her out of her stupor. She had taken a couple of unconscious small steps towards Sesshoumaru, who held the smaller Meido stone. “It calls her soul back to the underworld where it rightfully belongs.”

“Belongs?” Rin blurted out, now looking at his mother.

Sesshoumaru’s mother extended her hand towards him, her face now deadly.

“You should not be playing with the likes of a Meido stone. Give it to me, or I will take it by force,” Sesshoumaru’s mother warned. The wind blew stronger, whipping Rin’s hair in front of her. Rin brushed her hair back, trying to see what was going on when the wind flatlined. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms inside his haori sleeves. Both demons stared each other down for several minutes.

Sesshoumaru’s mother lowered her arm. “Hmph. I suppose we’ll discuss it more inside then,” she stated, her bravado back in place.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Sesshoumaru agreed. His mother spared another glance at Rin before turning on her heels and heading to her home. Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken watched his mother’s procession to the castle in silence until she opened and shut the shoji, retreating inside.

“Three Meido stones? Who has the third stone?” Jaken wondered aloud. “And do these stones have similar powers to the main one? What do you think Sesshoumaru-sama?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t respond, still staring at the door his mother went through.

“Perhaps they are all different. I don’t feel the same way around  _ her _ Meido stone, as I do this one,” Rin theorized, her gaze landing on Sesshoumaru’s crossed arms, where she was drawn to.

“Nobody asked you, human,” Jaken bit out. Rin gave Jaken a sour look for the comment, much like Kagome would give Inuyasha.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” Rin began, looking back up to him, “Do you think the other stone would have the same effect on me?”

Sesshoumaru finally broke his gaze from the door across the courtyard to stare into Rin’s eyes. Rin found a slight crease to his brow that she hadn’t noticed earlier.

“We’ll find our answers soon,” he replied. “Let’s go,” he commanded, walking back towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Things have been chaotic in my life. Lots to do!


End file.
